User blog:Malfeiya/Entry 1 part 2: Malaney Belrue of OEC2
Previous Entry ✻ ✻ ✻ ✻ ✻ That night I made my way to the stables out back. I made sure my knife was secured about me, every step loathing my existence as I drew closer to my destination. I rationalized I hadn’t a choice. That my former caravanner was forcing me- but if I was honest, he wasn’t. I was just too scared of him to say no. I could sense my companion’s approach. The way he breathed and the way my hair prickled on the back of my neck revealed his ominous presence. I didn’t bother to look, but placed my focus on the view before me. It was dark, a single lantern illuminating the stables. My fingers plucked a few chords and softly I whispered, “lujt roqoin.” A flurry of thoughts came to me, which was good. I could sense five beings close by, one of a female which did wonders for my nerves. The most curious of the thoughts that came to mind was the sense of anger. And not just any anger, the kind that seemed beyond the person and portrayed in a form of pain. They couldn’t escape it. I slowly turned to look at my traveling companion. He stood close by, his robed form and masked face motionless. “Are you alright?” I asked. Never had I known the war that was waging in his head. A low growl rumbled from deep within. “Do you have a name?” I pestered. There was a hopefulness that somehow I might be able to reach the person inside. I had once seen something human about him, but it was a glimpse similar to a dream. However in that moment, I didn’t doubt that ounce of humanity I once saw. There was much more to the silent, terrifying being. Kim-ar-is, he slowly spoke in my mind. With the strain he put into saying his name, I figured that was more than a victory for me. And with that I stopped while I was ahead and returned to focus on the other thoughts about me. Each mind that I sensed was there for the same purpose Kimaris and I were there: to answer the scribbled flier. As the two of us drew nigh, we could see a Halfling, a Human, some kind of mouse like folk, and another Human. The second one had an air about him that quickly revealed him to be the one who placed the call. He introduced himself as Bordel, which was true. His thoughts were mingled with worry, but he was being honest so far. Actually I think the biggest relief of the whole situation was the fact there was no malicious intent on anyone’s thoughts. The area was flooded with curiosity, rage, and worry. Bordel withdrew a pipe from his person and asked the group to partake of it. I lifted an eyebrow. Not being a smoker, due to the way I was raised (and a habit I still had no intention of forming) felt slighted that he was requesting of us such an act. There might not have been anything on his fore thoughts to suggest something was amidst, but who was to say the substance wasn’t laced with poisons? When the pipe came to me, I passed it to Kimaris. He too passed it along. We were the only two who had declined and it made me nervous to say the least, yet at the same time, I mentally dared anyone to make a big deal of it. I had Kimaris on my side. “To those who partook, I know I can trust,” Bordel spoke. I found that condescending considering our refusal to smoke his pipe was hardly a show of character. The Human then walked up to me and Kimaris, pipe in hand. He glanced at my companion before looking at me and saying, “I would really appreciate it if the two of you would take of my pipe.” I narrowed my eyes a little. “I don’t understand how puffing on a pipe can identify my character to you,” I replied. The man smiled and his mind lit up as he responded, “I just need you to do this one thing for me.” All eyes were on me. Every thought curious as to what I would do. Bordel’s mind was calm and inviting. Something in his thoughts suggested that he was extending an invitation and the only way I could obtain it was to partake of the pipe. With my brows furrowed I snatched the pipe from the Human’s hands and brought the long stem up to my lips. I hesitated as the thoughts of victory and ‘push over’ played on the group's minds. My body didn’t want to do it either, my lips remaining pursed. I did manage to take the faintest of puffs from the pipe, coughing on the little smoke that entered my lungs. Quickly I passed the vile contraption to Kimaris. “Thank you,” Bordel said to me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I felt used. I had just given in to the pressure of the crowd... I had given into the silent pressure of Kimaris. My thoughts darkened with my own disappointment for my inability to stand up for myself. Kimaris’s anger doubled. I looked to him right as he reached out and yanked Bordel up to his face. My companion was at least eight feet tall, and so the Human who had summoned us hung helpless in Kimaris’s grip as he took in a deep, long breath. He then blew the smoke into Bordel’s face before setting him back down. Our host was undeterred by the aggressiveness of Kimaris. That was good for I worried about his ability to maintain control. The rage his thoughts went into was enough to make anyone in their right mind be afraid. For all I knew, some kind of beat down was soon to take place. Bordel returned to his post and put the pipe into his pack. He then replaced the item with a cup. This wasn’t any ordinary cup. It was made of scales. I didn’t get a chance to catch what else the Human was thinking as he withdrew the object. My concentration broke with the exchange Bordel and Kimaris had and therefore nothing further than dread did I gather. That was what the Human was in need of. Help to dispose of the cup. The magics of it were too great to just hand it off to some other being and numbers were needed for the unknown danger that loomed about a cup of such evil and power. Because of the nature of the cup, we all were warned that no one was to touch it. Only he would carry the burden. My head realed. I was not an adventurer. Never wanted to become one and matters involving evil certainly was not my idea of a good time. It was mildly intriguing how curious the others were. The Halfling, Fernwood being her name, and the Human mercenary, Marcus (we did introduce ourselves at one point), were all for helping despite the lack of possible payout. The mouse folk had the best of senses and literally high tailed it out of there. If only I had remained true to myself and not have let Kimaris’s intimidating presence stilled my tongue, perhaps I would be in another caravan by now moving away from Asura. Instead Bordel looked to me and Kimaris and asked if we would help. My companion spoke for us with a hand on my shoulder and a nod of his head. And so we are to leave in the early morning. I would like to run, but with Kimaris in the corner of the room, I have little choice. It’s moments like this that I desire to call upon Heironious and seek His grace... but chances are I’d be wasting my breath. NEXT ENTRY Category:Blog posts